


Letters to Frank

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Series: Zhang Family [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Percy Jackson fanfic, Gen, Revolves around Frank and Hazel's family, Their children - Freeform, There is a death, and eventually grandchildren, and mention of another character death, my own personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: Sometimes the hardest part is beginning, but Frank Zhang's family would have to disagree, the hardest part is ending. Letters sent to Frank by family, friends, children, and even a son-in-law throughout the years.





	Letters to Frank

**_10 years before – Frank_ **

 

Dear Percy, Annabeth, and your own little devils,

 

Small, innocent, and beautiful, that’s the only way I can begin to describe her. The youngest; with two older, louder, brothers that are giving me headaches and wondering why I ever wanted to have children. The only girl, so sweet and calm, and I swear she’s already smiling (and none of the “it’s gas, Frank”, okay Annabeth?). Olivia Emilia Zhang. Weighing in at 6 lbs., 8oz. and is about 20 ins. long.

 

She’s here and I can’t believe it.

 

I’m sorry that we left before you could meet her, but Hazel was going into labor as we were leaving the state. We don’t have anything ready for her as we were _so_ sure that we would have another 2 weeks. Right now Emma (that’s what I’ve decided to call her, Hazel doesn’t like it, but I think it’ll grow on her. It reminds me of mom without being _too_ much like mom’s name) is sleeping in a shoebox as that’s the only thing that we have right now, that and the blanket that you made Annabeth.

 

You were right about that too; purple is a much nicer color than pink. I think that’s going to have to be her color, as James has red and Dannie has blue. The boys by the way don’t seem to know what to think about the quiet little thing that is their little sister. But I think they’ll come to love her, like Charlie, Bi, and Luke have come to love Malcolm (I still can’t think of a good nickname for him, why did you have name him Malcolm Finn? Of all the names Annabeth, why Finn?)

 

I’m putting a few extra photos in here for the Valdez’s and Grace’s, also my dad for when you go to Olympus in a few days. IM us after words, we’ll make sure that Emma is up to see her Auntie Annabeth and Uncle Percy.

 

Lots of Love,

 

Frank (who is on night diaper watch) and Hazel (who is sleeping after a very long day of driving and unpacking the house)

 

**_7 years before – Leo_ **

 

Dear Frank, Hazel and your ~~three~~ four little titans,

 

Hey guys! Heard about the new littian! Just writing to say congratulations and good job, _mostly to you Frank didn’t think you had it in you to get Hazel pregnant again_.

 

Well everything up here is all fun and nice. We’re still looking for Percy and Annabeth, but still to no success. Bianca and Malcolm though are all smiles and sunshine. Bianca just celebrated her 6th birthday and Malcolm was quite jealous that she got to have a sleepover with the girls and he couldn’t spend the night over. It’s so weird how much their like them, _Percy and Annabeth that is_. Everyday Bianca looks more and more like Annabeth, while Malcolm is a mini Percy; I mean seriously, Sally showed us side-by-side pictures of Percy and Malcolm at the same age.

 

The Graces are good; we went out to California about two weeks ago to visit them. Stephan, Lucy, and Michael are so big, and of course they all continue to look like superheroes. Stephan is called ‘Indian Superman’, Lucy ‘Wonder Woman’, and little Michael is ‘Clark Kent’. _Good call on the nicknames there, Frank_. Michael still looks like Jason, except for his black hair, which he apparently decided to cut off because “all the other kids at school called him Pocahontas” for having his braids and feathers in. Lucy is still a blonde, (almost) 6 year old supermodel. And Stephan is having trouble with his Roman tendencies.

 

We saw Charles and Lucas, and can I say, those kids are tanner than Apollo! All they do is play out on the beach, Athena’s grandchildren love the sea, how funny! But just like Bianca and Malcolm, they look like mini Annabeth’s and Percy’s, the only difference being that their boys of course.

 

The girls (Zoe, Esperanza, and Diana) and Nico are all good. After three days in California they said that they missed New York and wanted to go home. Calypso and I laughed so hard that pop came out of our noses; the kids didn’t find it even remotely funny.

 

Gods, can you believe that 7 years ago we didn’t even have kids? Any of us? I mean if you would’ve told me 10 years ago that I was going to be married with 4 kids I would’ve told you that you were crazy.

 

But welcome Frank, Hazel, to the ‘4-kids’ club. It’s a bumpy and confusing road, but we wanted to welcome Little Garrett Fai Zhang to the world and to our family.

 

IM us or call if you get the time. I enclosed some photos from Bianca’s birthday and our trip to Cali, _I know they’re not Piper worthy, but they do their job_.

 

Lots of Love,

 

Leo – bad boy supreme and inventor extraordinaire- and Calypso –who is currently editing out all of Leo’s spelling errors

 

**_6 years before – Piper_ **

 

_You are respectfully invited to the funeral of Lucille Piper Grace…_

 

Dear Hazel and Frank and the little shapeshifters,

 

She’s gone. She’s gone and I can’t get her back. She’s gone and, ~~and,~~ ~~and,~~ I don’t know what to do. I’ll never see her smile, hear her laugh, kiss her face, tell her goodnight. How am I suppose to move on? How am I suppose to act? How, ~~how~~ do I do this? I love her so mcuhand I’m so empty now.

 

You use to call her Lulu Frank, remember? Little Lucy Lulu? She loved it when you were around, when you use to call her that.

 

She’s gone though, and Nico hasn’t been seen for years, so I can’t ask him to bring her back.

 

The doctors say that her body shut down suddenly, but it’s the same thing that happened to Bianca before Percy and Annabeth disappeared. Only this time there was no saving her, Rome and Greek was too powerful for her body.

 

They killed her and now she isn’t coming back.

 

I was in Paris of all places, shooting for a big clients wedding. I should have been home, I should have come home when Jason IMed me saying she was sick.

 

Oh Gods how I wish I was there.

 

I hope that the two of you can make it to the funeral, I know that you ship out soon Hazel. but it would mean a lot to me and Jason and Stephan and Michael if you came to the funeral. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it without the two of you. Leo and Calypso are also coming with the kids.

 

Lots of Love,

 

Jason, who is planning the damned thing, and Piper, whose sorry if you can’t read this becayuse of the tear stains.

 

**_2 years before – Hazel_ **

 

Dear Frank and Olivia,

 

Have a fun day in New York City! Don’t forget to go see the Valdez’s after going to see Grandfather Mars. (Olivia don’t forget to salute and make sure you wear your nice shoes okay, the ones with the nice bows on them that you ‘tried’ to forget back here in Virginia). Make sure that the two of you eat lunch before or after you go to Olympus, and not just Ambrosia and Nectar, it’ll give you a tummy-ache like last time.

 

(Frank, make sure she gets plenty to eat, we don’t want her tiring out like last time).

 

Calypso and Leo told me that you can come over any time after 4 o’clock, as that’s when everyone is sure to be home from school and activities. Zoe, Esperanza, Diana, Nico, Bianca, and Malcolm are all going to be there. (Olivia don’t change into any animal okay? Bianca and Malcolm don’t know that the Gods are real yet.)

 

(You got that Frank? be good too.)

 

The two of you have a good day in the city! IM me when you get back to your hotel!

 

Lots of Love,

 

Mom/Hazel – who is stuck here with the boys and waiting for the two of you to get back home ;)

 

**_1 day before – Olivia_ **

 

Hey dad!

 

Do you think we could catch one last movie before you leave again? I was thinking the new action one about that book you read to me? I was thinking tomorrow, but we can also go tonight, get dinner somewhere else on base while we’re at it.

 

I’ll see you later tonight, have a good day!

 

Lots of Love,

 

Emma Z., your favorite and only daughter

 

**_0 - Frank_ **

 

_“Help!” I yelled, trying to get to the kitchen. The house was on fire, so was all the neighbors’ houses, but that didn’t matter, unless I didn’t make it to the kitchen._

_“Help!” I yelled again, stumbling down the stairs, a beam fell on top of me as the house continued to burn. I could feel all my energy leave me._

_The kitchen was right in front of me, but all I could see was darkness._

_I shouldn’t have yelled at Olivia like I did. I shouldn’t have told her that she was stupid, that she had lied to me. My death would be my own fault._

_My fireproof bag had become unraveled enough that I thought it was dangerous to carry it around. I had asked Emma to fix it this morning, but after our fight she left it in the kitchen by the sink._

_She was going to blame herself for this._

_“I’m sorry Emma,” I whispered._

_I_ love _you Hazel, I_ love _you James, I_ love _you Dannie, I_ love _you Gary._

_I_ love _you too Emma._

_“Goodbye.”_

_Blackness._

 

**_1 day after – Olivia_ **

 

Daddy,

 

I’m sorry that I didn’t take your bag and stick with me. I’m sorry that I didn’t do well on my math test. I’m sorry that I’m a disappointment. I’m sorry that I miss you. I’m sorry that it’s _All. My. Fault_.

 

I’m sorry that the last thing I said to you was “I hate you”.

 

I’m sorry that I love you too.

 

Lots of Love,

 

Olivia E. Zhang, your least favorite person in the world.

 

**_1 year after – Garrett_ **

 

Papa,

 

I love you papa. It’s not the same without you. Mama isn’t as happy anymore. She doesn’t smile or laugh like she used to. James and Marcus are mean to Olivia too.

 

She doesn’t want to be called Emma anymore, and no one calls me Gary.

 

I miss you papa. Mama isn’t her when you’re gone. Can you come back?

 

Olivia says that you can’t. Everyone says that you can’t.

 

Even mama and that’s what makes her special. Remember how mama can make things come back again? She can’t any more.

 

Olivia went to camp after you left. She called today crying. She said that Pluto claimed her. Mama cried too and she won’t tell me what’s going on.

 

I miss you papa.

 

Lots of Love,

 

Garrett Fai Zhang – I love you papa. please come back.

 

**_3 years after – Jason_ **

 

Frank,

 

I’ve never seen someone so heartbroken, even when we lost Lucy it wasn’t so bad. But Hazel isn’t Hazel anymore, and your daughter, she mind as well be gone too.

 

Stephan tells me that in 3 years she hasn’t changed since coming to camp. Olivia just goes through the motions and does what she’s told. She doesn’t have any heart left.

 

Your boys are something to hate now. No one at camp or in that home seems to like them. They over power Olivia and they overwhelm Hazel.

 

The last time I made a visit to New Orleans to see them, it was like being in a funeral home with two loud, obnoxious, sons-of-Hera’s who only came to be disrespectful to the family.

 

I miss you man, so much has changed. Stephan is still Praetor, Michael is head consular of Cabin nine (Aphrodite), and Charles and Lucas still don’t know their demigods (maybe not too much has changed).

 

But nothing fits right still. It’s hard not having you or Percy and Annabeth around (we still haven’t founded them). But ~~we’ll~~ I’ll pull through.

 

Lots of Love,

 

Jason, how nice is Elysium? just like what Nico use to tell us?

 

**_4 years after – Annabeth and Percy_ **

 

Dear _~~Hey~~_ Frank,

 

_Hey man, long time no see_. Percy! don’t write that! _Shh, Annabeth, it’s just Frank_. Seaweed Brain. Frank, I’m sorry for him. He just wants to be funny to hide the fact that he misses you. _I’m just being myself Annabeth, Gods forbid_! We just heard from your beautiful daughter Olivia what happened. _Yeah man, she’s so broken whenever someone mentions you or says your name, but I can tell that she also takes a lot of pride in being your daughter_. As I was saying, we’re sorry to hear about your death.

 

As you can see, we’re back from Alaska. _Never again, Frank, never again_. Charles, Bianca, Lucas, and Malcolm, along with some of their friends- _Stephan McLean, Zoe and Nico Valdez, and your amazing daughter Olivia came and got us out of Hades_. Alaska, Percy, it’s not like it was Tartarus.

 

_Anyways Frank, we’re back in New York City for the week before we head out to camp_ \- Half-blood, the Greek one. _With the kids, they’ve never been before this summer_. Charles and Lucas were claimed by my mother, Athena- _and Bianca and Malcolm by Poseidon, apparently we missed a wicked awesome game of capture the flag_.

 

We have 14 years of writing to each other to catch up on- _so be expecting more letters that you can’t reply to_. Perseus James Jackson!

 

Lots of Love,

 

The Jackson Family – _Annabeth Maria Jackson_ , Perseus James Jackson, Charlie, Bi, Luke, and Malcolm.

 

_P.S. - if you ever find Nico di Angelo, tell him that we’re alive._

P.P.S. – Ignore Percy Frank, we love and miss you dearly.

_P.P.P.S. – We really wish that the kids could’ve gotten to know you like we did._

 

**_10 years after – Nico Valdez_ **

 

Dear ~~Praetor~~ , ~~Captain~~ , ~~Mr~~. Frank Zhang,

 

It feels weird to write to you. Mostly as I’m sure that you never liked me, and also because I’m sure that you always knew that I liked Olivia. But I’m writing about something more important than both of those topics.

 

Franklin Leo Valdez and Alice Emma Valdez.

  
When we were told that we would be having twins, I almost passed out. Olivia told me that she didn’t even want kids. When we got married at 17, she made me swear of the River Styx that we never try to have children. But an accident, 9 months ago made your first two grandchildren.

 

We’re only 20 with our whole lives ahead of us, but now we have Frankie and Ali (my only true say in their names) to take care of. I didn’t believe her when she told me, but she couldn’t believe herself either. We didn’t want to have children; we didn’t want to endanger anyone’s lives. With Olivia and me both in the army, there’s the constant chance that one of us could be killed. And my firefighting, I don’t want her and the kids to get hurt like Hazel and yours.

 

She’s already made the decision to discharge; she wants to move back to NYC to be closer to my family. She won’t admit it, and I wouldn’t be either but this is a special circumstance, but she’s scared. She wants to have the support of Zoe and Diana and Bianca. I admit that I want that too, but it brings up the question: what do we do with our lives now? Two newborns and the only skills we have are combat battle and firefighting? What do we make of our lives?

 

Hazel was just here, she can’t stop smiling at Frankie and Ali, and I wouldn’t want her to. The two of them love her already and their only minutes old. They like mom and dad too, but they’re not like Hazel, you know what I mean?

 

It’s weird seeing James and Marcus and Garrett around babies. Olivia made sure that they were sitting and had their arms in the right position before handing over the babies. She only let them hold Frankie, he seems to be the sturdier of the two, but she was watching them like a hawk. I could see her mama bear genes come out, she was waiting to attack, I could tell. For someone who never wanted to have children, she’s already fiercely protective of them.

 

I really wish I could be more like her. Hazel told me, after finding out about Olivia, that the two of you never wanted to have children either. I didn’t understand, but then she told me about her own upbringing and then about yours. She told me that the two of you didn’t want to put your own children in danger.

 

But then Stephan and Charles and Zoe and Bianca and Lucy came along, and who wouldn’t want to have a baby with them around?

 

That’s how I felt after I held my niece Chloe for the first time. Back when I was 14. At that time in my life, I wanted nothing more than to get married to Olivia and start a family.

 

6 years later, here we are.

 

I am going to say in my own defense, that it was an honest mistake. But it’s not one that I regret.

 

The look just like her, Frankie and Ali; they look just like Olivia, and I fall more and more in love with them every time I look at them.

 

Thank you Frank Zhang, for having children. Even though you and Hazel hadn’t wanted them when you first got married, thank you for making the same mistake that me and Olivia did, four times. Thank you for everything, Frank Zhang. I won’t let Frankie and Ali grow up not knowing about you, I promise.

 

There are a few photos enclosed, Frankie is the one with the blue hat and Ali is the one with the pink hat.

 

Lots of Love,

 

Nico Orion Valdez, your son-in-law and the father to your first two grandchildren.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: my first ever Percy Jackson fic. I know that a lot of this story probably doesn't make sense, but that's because most of it is head canons of mine. I have a lot more stories about the Zhang family that will help explain what happened in here.
> 
> I know this is all a lot to take in, but please review if you have any thoughts, questions, or criticisms.


End file.
